Never Give Up !
by WendyBaka
Summary: Ryôta Kise a changé. Sa joie de vivre s'est éteinte. Son sourire a disparu. Même sa passion pour le basket semble s'être envolée. La question est... Que lui arrive-t-il ?
1. Chapter One

Disclamer: Les personnages cités dans ma fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ ! Je rappelle que je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette histoire.

Blabla rapide: Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Certains auront probablement une impression de déjà-vu mais voici le prologue de ma fiction « Never Give Up ! ». Il s'agit d'une histoire que j'avais publiée il y a de cela quelques temps mais que j'ai supprimé sur un coup de tête (du moins les premiers chapitres, ainsi que ce prologue). En vérité, j'ai beaucoup délaissée cette histoire, par manque de temps surtout, et mon style d'écriture a aussi un peu changé. J'ai donc décidé de tout reprendre depuis le début ! Cependant, les quelques chapitres déjà écrits ne subiront pas beaucoup de modifications, bien que je vous invite tout de même à les lire ahah. J'espère que cette nouvelle version vous plaira et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

PS : Il y aura très peu de basket dans cette fiction et, bien que l'histoire se déroule après la Winter Cup, les terminales de Kaijô et des autres lycées ne sont pas encore partis de leurs écoles respectives.

* * *

Le garçon aux courts cheveux bruns soupira en remarquant que l'ascenseur de son immeuble était encore en panne. Il replaça correctement son sac de sport sur son épaule et commença à gravir les marches jusqu'à son appartement, situé au deuxième étage.

Un coup d'œil vers son portable lui indiqua qu'il avait un message de son coéquipier et ami Moriyama. En un clic, il afficha le SMS.

 **De:** **Moriyama**

 **On n'a toujours aucunes nouvelles de Kise. Deux semaines qu'il manque l'entrainement quand même, et le fait qu'il ne répond pas au téléphone ça ne lui ressemble pas… Tu auras peut-être plus de chance que moi. Tiens moi au courant.**

Un nouveau soupir passa les lèvres du lycéen, mais d'exaspération cette fois. Il verrouilla et rangea son téléphone. Comme son coéquipier venait de le dire, le blond séchait l'entrainement depuis presque deux semaines et cela sans raison. Il plongea ses mains dans ses poches à la recherche de ses clés. Après les avoir trouvées, il ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans l'appartement.

En posant son sac, il remarqua une paire de chaussures posées près du porte manteau. Il fronça les sourcils, ces vieilles baskets de sport abîmées, il lui était impossible de ne pas les reconnaître. Il avança donc jusqu'à la pièce principale du logement.

Personne.

Un léger sifflement attira alors son attention. Et la colère s'empara de lui quand il comprit où l'invité inattendu se trouvait. Non seulement il venait chez lui sans autorisation, mais, en plus, il se permettait d'aller dans sa cuisine et, sûrement, de fouiller dans ses placards pour pouvoir manger.

La vengeance du brun serait terrible.

Il se dirigea vers la porte de la cuisine d'un pas assuré et l'ouvrit brusquement, faisant sursauter l'individu.

\- Ryôta Kise ! Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ici ?!

Le blond se tourna vers lui et son aîné remarqua le tablier noué négligemment autour de sa taille ainsi que la spatule qu'il agitait joyeusement.

\- Oh ! Bonjour Kasamatsu-senpai ! Quelle surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici ! Il afficha un sourire niais, énervant le brun.

\- Idiot, je te rappelle que tu es chez moi… Tu allais forcément me voir en squattant ma cuisine !

L'autre garçon se mit à rire, acquiesçant simplement. Après quelques secondes, Kasamatsu se calma.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et puis comment t'es rentré ?

\- Je suis entré par la porte, il se tourna vers la nourriture qu'il préparait quelques instants plus tôt, je voulais attendre que tu arrives mais j'ai trouvé ta clé de secours dans le pot de fleur, près de ta boite aux lettres. Et comme tu mettais du temps à venir, je me suis dit que ça te ferais plaisir de manger des crêpes en rentrant. Je sais que tu adores ça !

En terminant sa phrase, il lui indiqua une grande pile de crêpe derrière lui.

\- J'ai presque terminé de les faire. Tu n'as qu'à aller prendre une douche en attendant, tu sors de l'entraînement, pas vrai ?

\- Ouais, Yukio hocha doucement la tête. Mais toi alors, comment ça se fait qu'on ne te voit plus en ce moment ? Cela ne te ressemble pas de sécher… C'est notre défaite à la Winter Cup qui te déprime ? Je te rappelle qu'on a fini quatrième, ce n'est pas rien !

Voyant que son ami refusait de répondre, il fronça les sourcils, élevant la voix.

\- Oye, Kise ! Je te parle là ! Il s'approcha rapidement et lui donna une claque sur l'arrière du crâne pour le faire réagir. Ce n'est pas parce que tu me fais la cuisine que je vais fermer les yeux sur tes conneries. Je suis ton capitaine et je veux des explications, tu comprends !

Le copieur posa brusquement sa spatule, se tournant vers son ainé. Face à la mine de son camarade, les traits du brun se détendirent immédiatement. Il n'avait pas fait attention en arrivant, mais le garçon avait changé en deux semaines. Et cela de manière radicale. Un teint terriblement pâle, des joues creuses, de profondes cernes sous les yeux, un regard vide ainsi qu'une fine barbe naissante. Le garçon qui lui faisait face n'était pas le Ryôta Kise qu'il côtoyait habituellement. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel, hein ?

\- Kise… Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ?

\- Je… Il faut que je te parle Kasamatsu-senpai… J'ai… Besoin d'aide…

* * *

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un avis !

Je remercie aussi _Blue Aaren_ qui a pris le temps de me relire et de me conseiller !

A bientôt ~

 _WendyBaka_


	2. Chapter Two

Disclamer: Les personnages cités dans ma fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ ! Je rappelle que je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette histoire.

Blabla rapide: Et oui, voilà le chapitre un ! Pas de discours inutiles, je vous souhaite de suite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

Le lendemain, une fois les cours terminés, Kasamatsu se rendit à l'entraînement. Quand il poussa les grandes portes du gymnase, Hayakawa se jeta presque sur lui, Moriyama sur les talons.

\- Kas'at'u ! K'se est en'or' ab'ent !

Son coéquipier soupira devant la mine déconfite du capitaine de l'équipe.

\- Calme-toi Hayakawa, on ne comprend rien, il se tourna ensuite vers Yukio. Kise n'est pas là, j'imagine qu'il sera encore absent aujourd'hui.

\- Oui, je suis au courant. J'ai pu discuter un peu avec lui hier, il ne viendra plus pendant un moment.

Moriyama voulut répondre mais le brun continua, passant devant lui pour se rendre dans les vestiaires.

\- Le coach est arrivé ? J'ai quelque chose à lui dire.

\- Oui ! D'son bu'eau ! Répondit l'excité du groupe.

Son ainé le remercia brièvement et alla se changer. Une fois en tenue de sport, il donna quelques consignes à ses coéquipiers et demanda à Kobori de superviser l'échauffement. Ensuite, il quitta le parquet et se dirigea vers le bureau de Takeuchi.

Il y resta un petit moment pour justifier les absences répétées de Ryôta. Cependant, il n'y donna aucune raison particulière, estimant que ce n'était pas son rôle. L'entraîneur, peu curieux de nature, ne posa pas de questions non plus. Il demanda seulement à ce que le blond soit présent aux matchs officiels et Kasamatsu lui fit la promesse de faire son possible pour l'y emmener. Quelques instants après, il retourna s'entrainer.

Kasamatsu quitta le gymnase deux longues heures plus tard, épuisé. Il salua d'un simple signe de main ses amis et disparut rapidement dans la nuit. Moriyama et Kobori l'observèrent tandis qu'il s'éloignait d'un pas pressé, inquiets. Ils ignoraient pourquoi, mais le brun semblait étrange.

Une fois devant son immeuble, Yukio se dépêcha de monter jusqu'au deuxième étage et de pénétrer dans son appartement. Il laissa tomber ses affaires dans l'entrée et, sans aucune hésitation, se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, un sourire discret étira ses lèvres. Kise était encore là, en train de cuisiner. Le blond se tourna vers lui, affichant un air guilleret.

\- Ah, Kasamatsu-senpai ! Te voilà enfin ! Ce soir j'ai fait des ramens, j'espère que ça te va !

\- Tu comptes me faire la cuisine tous les jours ?

\- Pourquoi pas, oui !

Alors qu'il se concentrait de nouveau sur sa préparation, Yukio s'appuya contre le mur près de la porte, les bras croisés. Il observa minutieusement son ami, silencieux. Kise était aussi effrayant que la veille. Ses cernes semblaient même plus visibles et, bien qu'il ait prit le temps de se raser, il avait l'air beaucoup plus vieux. Son regard se posa alors sur le dos de son cadet, et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

\- Kise.

\- Oui ? Il releva les yeux vers lui.

\- Tu as maigris.

Le ton de Kasamatsu avait brusquement changé, faisant frémir le blond. Après un petit moment, il se décida à répondre.

\- J'ai perdu quelques kilos, oui.

\- Tu déconnes putain, faut que tu manges ! C'est important !

\- Hm.

Le brun soupira face à la réaction de l'autre garçon. Quelle tête de mule.

\- En fait, tu comptes rester combien de temps ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Pour le moment je me sens bien ici, ton appartement est vraiment spacieux ! D'ailleurs j'ai posé mes affaires dans ta chambre d'ami, ça ne te dérange pas ?

Il manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive

\- Que… Attends, sérieux ? T'aurais pu me demander avant de t'installer !

Le copieur se mit à sourire tel un enfant, s'amusant de la réaction de son capitaine.

La moue joyeuse du plus jeune calma l'ainé, les joues de ce dernier se teintant d'une légère couleur rose.

\- Roh et puis je m'en fous en fait ! Reste autant que tu veux… Crétin !

Et, sur ces mots, il quitta la petite pièce.

L'heure du repas arriva très vite et ils se retrouvèrent assis, l'un en face de l'autre, dans la salle à manger. Kasamatsu, qui avait allumé la télévision, fixait l'écran d'un air distrait tandis que Kise jouait avec ses ramens, y touchant à peine. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent silencieux un moment, ne sachant pas s'ils devaient, ou non, aborder les problèmes du blond.

Finalement, Yukio remarqua l'assiette toujours pleine de son cadet.

\- Pourquoi tu ne manges pas ?

\- Je n'ai pas très faim.

\- Peu importe, il faut que tu te nourrisses. Force toi un peu.

\- Je n'ai pas envie, je vais me coucher. Il repoussa la nourriture devant lui et se leva.

Cependant, alors qu'il passait près du brun pour atteindre le couloir, son ami l'attrapa fermement par le bras.

\- Assis-toi et mange bordel !

\- Laisse-moi tranquille Kasamatsu-senpai ! Il se dégagea de son emprise.

\- Si tu voulais avoir la paix, il ne fallait pas venir squatter ici ! T'as perdu trop de poids en seulement deux semaines alors je compte bien te surveiller jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes mieux. Alors maintenant, tu poses ton derrière sur cette putain de chaise et tu la boucles !

Malgré l'agacement qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux du numéro 4 de Kaijô, un sourire espiègle étira les lèvres de l'adolescent à la tignasse blonde.

\- Je rêve ou tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

\- Evidemment que je me fais du souci, abruti ! Maintenant manges.

Soupirant, l'ancien joueur de Teikô accepta à contre cœur. Son capitaine se réinstalla tranquillement, gardant un œil sur lui.

\- Tu y es allé aujourd'hui ? Kasamatsu brisa subitement le calme qui s'était de nouveau installé.

\- Non.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Je n'avais pas envie, il posa ses baguettes.

\- Il faut que tu t'y rendes Kise. C'est important et tu le sais.

Mais le garçon se releva subitement, sa chaise bascula et tomba dans un bruit sourd.

\- Je veux bien me forcer à manger si tu le souhaites Kasamatsu-senpai. Mais jamais je n'irai là-bas, tu m'entends, capitaine ? Jamais.

Il prononça le dernier mot d'une manière appuyée et pleine de rage, surprenant son ainé qui, étonné, ne répliqua pas. Puis le blond quitta précipitamment la salle à manger et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, claquant violemment la porte derrière lui.

Kasamatsu soupira, devait-il botter les fesses de ce petit impertinent ou bien le laisser tranquille pour l'instant ? Après une courte réflexion, il se résigna à faire un scandale et se leva pour débarrasser la table.

Ce qui se passait actuellement dans la vie de Ryôta était difficile, il le savait. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne devait pas insister et lui laisser un peu de temps pour réfléchir à sa situation. Oui, il en était certain, l'engueuler n'arrangerait rien.

Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi, sans qu'aucun des deux joueurs n'osent aborder les problèmes du blond. Une routine s'installa alors. Le capitaine de Kaijô rentrait tard après l'entrainement tandis que Kise l'attendait patiemment, lui préparant chaque soir un plat différent.

Pourtant, alors qu'ils étaient tranquillement installés devant la télévision, le brun craqua.

\- Tu n'y es toujours pas allé, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Effectivement, il attrapa la télécommande pour changer de chaîne. En fait, j'ai quitté mon agence de mannequinat aujourd'hui.

\- Tu as… Quoi ? Yukio se tourna vers lui, affichant un air surpris.

\- J'en avais marre.

L'indifférence de son cadet l'exaspéra, il s'emporta.

\- Bon sang, t'exagères ! Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça !

Sans répondre, Kise se leva du canapé.

\- Tu vas où ?!

\- Dormir. Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter. Ni toi, ni tes leçons de morales.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le brun entendit la porte de la chambre d'ami se refermer. Encore une fois. Un soupir passa les lèvres du garçon. Avant les derniers évènements, le copieur n'aurait jamais osé lui parler avec autant de froideur.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, ses traits s'étirant en une moue anxieuse. Bordel, Ryôta commençait à changer.

S'il ne réagissait pas rapidement, les conséquences seraient probablement irréparables. Pourtant, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider son ami. C'était indéniable, il avait besoin de parler des soucis de son coéquipier à quelqu'un et cela quitte à rendre son coéquipier furieux.

D'ailleurs, Kasamatsu savait déjà qui il allait appeler.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini.

J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu !

Encore merci à _Blue Aaren_ pour la relecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un avis.

 _WendyBaka ~_


	3. Chapter Three

Disclamer: Les personnages cités dans ma fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ ! Je rappelle que je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette histoire.

Blabla rapide: J'avais prévu de poster régulièrement durant ces vacances d'été et… Je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai été très prise et je n'ai avancé que très peu sur mes différents écrits… Mais aujourd'hui j'avais un peu de temps alors j'ai pris mon ordinateur et j'ai terminé mon chapitre ! J'espère donc qu'il vous plaira ! Aussi, je voulais dire un grand merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me donner un avis. J'essaie de m'améliorer un peu plus à chaque nouveau chapitre et savoir que ma fiction vous plait me motive vraiment. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

Les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés, Kise dévisageait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà le garçon assis en face de lui. Après un moment, il lança un regard désapprobateur à son capitaine et, toujours silencieux, se leva pour quitter la pièce. Pourtant, la voix autoritaire de l'intrus le rappela à l'ordre.

\- Ryôta.

Le blond s'arrêta, sans pour autant se retourner.

\- … Quoi ?

\- Quand cesseras-tu donc de fuir ?

Piqué au vif, le copieur pivota vers l'autre adolescent. Il serra les poings face au sourire mesquin qu'arborait ce dernier.

\- Je ne fuis pas Akashicchi ! Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

\- Tu le sais très bien.

\- … Comment es-tu au courant ?

\- Je ne révèle jamais mes sources, ça aussi tu le sais.

Son ancien capitaine afficha un nouveau sourire, amusé cette fois. Ces quelques mots suffirent à faire réagir Kise. Quel idiot. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui savait pour ses problèmes…

\- Sale traître… Je te faisais confiance !

Kasamatsu, qui écoutait calmement la conversation dans un coin du salon, baissa les yeux. Il se doutait d'une telle réaction. Il esquissa un geste dans la direction de son cadet pour justifier son action mais, avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, la voix de l'empereur résonna dans la pièce.

\- Ne le blâme pas, il a eu raison de me prévenir. Et puis, de toute manière, j'aurais fini par le savoir un jour ou l'autre. Je sais toujours tout.

\- Si tu le dis Akashicchi. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, un air ennuyé collé au visage.

\- Je ne le dis pas, je l'affirme. Mais revenons-en à notre sujet principal. Tu dois y aller Ryôta. Et tu vas le faire, même si tu n'en as pas envie.

Une légère lueur d'hésitation brilla dans le regard du garçon, pourtant elle disparut rapidement.

\- Non.

Akashi, pensant avoir mal entendu, fronça les sourcils.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai dit non.

\- Non ?

Une aura menaçante grimpa doucement dans l'air. Malgré cela, le blond répéta une dernière fois, d'un ton plus ferme.

\- Non.

Alors, un long silence s'installa dans la pièce. La mâchoire serrée, le garçon aux cheveux et aux yeux rouges fusilla son ami du regard. Il plongea sa main droite dans la poche de son manteau et, en sentant sa peau entrer un contact avec un objet froid, il se rappela d'un détail que, visiblement, Kise avait oublié. Même si Seijûrô avait retrouvé sa véritable personnalité lors de la finale de la Winter Cup, il n'avait rien perdu de sa capacité à lancer des ciseaux. Et il n'hésitait jamais à utiliser ce talent.

\- Kise, écoute…

Mais le blond coupa Kasamatsu, attrapant sa veste à la volée.

\- Arrête, je ne veux rien entendre.

Il passa rapidement à côté de l'empereur, le bousculant légèrement. Et, alors que le rouge allait réagir, il se tourna une dernière fois vers les deux autres basketteurs.

\- Je vais faire un tour, quand je reviendrai j'espère que tu ne seras plus là. Et ne prend pas mon départ comme une fuite Akashi. Après tout, puisque tu affirmes tout savoir, tu dois bien me connaître. Je ne fuis jamais.

La porte d'entrée claqua quelques secondes plus tard, faisant trembler les murs de l'appartement. Le propriétaire des lieux ferma les yeux d'un air fatigué. Si les sautes d'humeurs du blond continuaient, l'immeuble tout entier finirait par s'écrouler. Après une dernière prière silencieuse pour la survie du bâtiment, le brun pivota vers le capitaine de Rakuzan.

\- Je suis désolé pour lui.

Après plusieurs longues secondes, le rouge articula lentement.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je suis simplement surpris de son changement… Radical.

\- Radical ? Yukio pencha la tête sur le côté. Il a changé oui, mais pas à ce point-là…

\- Alors tu n'as pas remarqué ?

Les yeux rouges de l'empereur brillèrent d'une étrange façon, intriguant son interlocuteur.

\- Remarqué quoi ?

\- Depuis qu'il me connait, il m'appelle « Akashicchi ». Ce simple petit suffixe montre à quel point il reconnait la valeur de quelqu'un, à quel point il l'apprécie. Et, dès que je l'entendais prononcer ton nom, il rajoutait toujours « senpai » après, une preuve du grand respect qu'il a pour toi. Or, il vient de nous appeler par nos noms. Sans rien rajouter derrière.

Un nouveau silence s'installa dans l'appartement.

\- Bordel… Comment j'ai fait pour pas le remarquer, hein !?

Et un soupir passa les lèvres de Seijûrô.

\- Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour mais… Je pense que nous allons avoir besoin d'aide.

* * *

Akashi n'avait rien dit de plus. Il était simplement sorti sur le balcon pour passer un coup de fil et, une demi-heure plus tard, la sonnette de l'appartement avait retenti.

Kasamatsu refréna un frisson en dévisageant les cinq garçons alignés dans son petit salon, incapable de prononcer un mot.

Rouge. Bleu. Vert. Violet. Turquoise.

\- Bien. Tout d'abord, je vous remercie d'être venu.

\- Comme si on avait eu le choix, répondit l'un des adolescents dans un rire amer.

\- Nous nous passerons de tes commentaires Daiki.

Le métis détourna les yeux, soufflant.

\- Ouais, désolé.

Après avoir jeté un regard froid à toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce pour s'assurer qu'ils ne l'interrompraient plus, Seijûrô continua.

\- Si je vous ai demandé de venir c'est pour parler de Ryôta. Il a besoin de notre aide.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Akashi-kun ?

\- Yukio.

Le propriétaire des lieux sursauta en entendant son prénom.

\- Explique-leur.

\- D'accord.

Kasamatsu n'appréciait pas que des personnes plus jeunes que lui l'interpellent par son prénom. Il n'aimait pas non plus recevoir des ordres. Pourtant, il voulait être celui qui expliquerait la situation actuelle aux anciens camarades de son cadet. Après tout, c'est lui qui avait pris la décision de révéler son secret.

\- Vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, mais…

Il se stoppa, réfléchissant aux mots qu'il devait utiliser. Se confier à Akashi s'était avéré assez simple. Il lui avait parlé des problèmes de Kise avec franchise et le rouge avait tout de suite encaissé la nouvelle. Mais, à présent, Kasamatsu se trouvait face à quatre adolescents aux caractères opposés. Comment annoncer la raison de leur réunion sans risquer une crise de nerf, des larmes ou bien un esclandre de la part de l'un d'entre eux ?

\- Alors, t'as perdu ta langue ? S'impatienta le basané.

Un soupir passa les lèvres du brun. Autant leur expliquer de la manière la plus simple. C'est-à-dire en commençant par le début.

\- C'est derniers temps, le comportement de Kise a changé.

\- C'est peut-être parce qu'il a faim…

\- Murasakibara, ce n'est pas le moment, aboya brusquement le superstitieux du groupe. Continue Kasamatsu.

\- Très bien. Il se trouve qu'il a disparu pendant deux longues semaines et, il y a de cela une dizaine de jours, il a refait surface.

\- Comment ça, il avait disparu ?

\- Il séchait les cours, ignorait nos appels et j'en passe. On a même tenté d'aller chez lui, mais ça n'a servi à rien.

\- Tout cela ne ressemble pas à Kise-kun.

\- Effectivement, acquiesça le garçon aux lunettes. Et, j'imagine que si nous sommes ici aujourd'hui c'est pour découvrir ce qui lui arrive.

Les deux capitaines s'échangèrent un regard.

\- A vrai dire, je sais déjà ce qu-

Mais, avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. La voix du blond résonna alors dans l'entrée.

\- Kasamatsu ! Akashi est encore là ?

Un regard meurtrier lui répondit à l'instant même où il posa un pied dans le salon.

\- Oui Ryôta.

La surprise du jeune homme laissa vite place à la colère.

\- Tu fais chier, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus te voir ! Et qu'est-ce que vous fichez là, vous ?!

Il venait à peine de remarquer les quatre autres basketteurs qui, installés sur le canapé, le fixaient avec une certaine incrédulité. Midorima se leva, remontant ses lunettes d'un air légèrement nerveux. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais son ancien coéquipier le coupa.

\- Vous êtes au courant, c'est ça ? Non, en fait, je ne veux même pas le savoir ! Il lança une œillade furieuse en direction de son senpai. Je t'avais dit de n'en parler à personne mais tu l'as fait. D'abord Akashi et maintenant la Génération Miracles au complet… Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ?

\- Kise écoute, si j'ai fait ça c'est parce que-

\- Laisse tomber, je ne veux plus rien entendre. Je me casse d'ici.

Akashi ouvrit la bouche pour l'en dissuader, il l'interrompit, les dents serrées.

\- Je sais très bien ce que tu vas dire toi et, non, je ne fuis pas. Mais je ne veux pas rester une minutes de plus avec un traître comme Kasamatsu.

Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers sa chambre et en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard, un sac sous le bras. Alors qu'il traversait de nouveau le salon pour atteindre l'entrée de l'appartement, il jeta un dernier regard à son capitaine.

\- Je ne rentrerai pas ce soir, débrouille-toi pour le repas.

Et la porte claqua, faisant encore une fois trembler les murs du logement.

Un long silence répondit au départ du blond. Aucun des adolescents présents dans la pièce ne reconnaissait le Ryôta Kise qui venait de les laisser. Et ses anciens coéquipiers ne parvenaient pas à déterminer ce qui avait provoqué chez lui un tel changement. Il semblait… Plus maigre. Fatigué. En colère.

\- Qu'arrive-t-il à Kise-kun, Kasamatsu-san ?

Le capitaine de Kaijô releva les yeux vers celui qui avait eu le courage de poser la question. Les pupilles turquoise du fantôme semblaient brûler d'inquiétude. Alors, le brun décida d'ignorer l'étrange pincement au cœur qu'il ressentait et articula doucement.

\- La vérité, c'est que…

* * *

On s'arrête ici pour aujourd'hui ! Ne me frappez pas, je sais que vous adorez tous les fins pleines de suspens ahah ! Encore merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et n'hésitez pas à laisser un review, je suis vraiment curieuse de connaitre vos avis et théories.

 _WendyBaka_


End file.
